therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Kingston, Junior
Josh is a character in the Schoolboys films. His nickname "Josh" and the "General". Biography Family Josh's parents, Fletcher and Melanie Kingston are Police Officers at the town. Josh also has two brothers, Jackson Kingston and Dylan Kingston. Dylan is the eldest of the two, while Jackson is only three months old. Dylan Kingston might later on star in one of the Schoolboys movies. Career Josh dreams of being a Boxer or a Builder. It is most likely that he won't be any, people think he will be a good businessman because of his smartness. The Cycle In the prequel, Josh is walking with his friends Nathan and Nick when they bump into a wall. He, being much more intelligent than his counterparts, does not hit the wall. Instead, he gives a sensible observation that in front of them is 'an obstacle'. Nathan points out that nothing should get in the way of them, and the three friends try their best to remove the wall from their path. After a while of pushing, Josh comes over with a weapon: a small stick. Nathan then grabs a much bigger one and continues hitting. Nicholas finally makes the suggestion that they should go around, and everybody thinks that is a sensible suggestion and follow him. Then, when they come to an alleyway, Josh and Nick see into the future that they will be beaten up there. Nick finds something to eat and picks it up, but Josh, the smart one, tells him that it is dirty. Nathan tells him that they should play tag, and they do. They end up running around the entire school until again they reach the wall, and Nick and Nathan bump into it. Josh points out, again, without seemingly remembering that they were there previously, announces that the have an 'obstacle'. It is unknown how many times this cycle went on for. Beating Up a Classmate In the first film, Josh gets into a fight with Joshua and punches his nose. He then runs through the school until he is cornered in the same alleyway he glimpsed in the future by Nick and Nathan, who are more of a friend to Joshua then they are to Josh. Josh kicks Nick into a bush, but Nathan punches his hand, almost breaking his thumb. Nathan helps Nick up, and they leave for fear of being noticed by a teacher. Josh is helped by the teacher and given a cast to help heal his thumb, when he is grabbed by Nick and Nathan. Nathan leaves for footy practice, and Nick throws Josh down a hill in front of Joshua. Joshua has forgiven Josh for hurting him, and together they sit in front of the view at the mountain. The Pranksters In the second film, Josh is still looking at the view, when he announces he would always want a Mercedes. When Joshua had left, the school pranksters Conor and Libor jumped out of the bushes and ran straight past them. Nick and Josh ran off to the gymnasium to find Nathan on the ground, hurt. Nathan told him that the pranksters had attacked him with pistols, and Josh, Nick and Nathan left to take them down. Josh tried to attack Conor and Libor with his 'rocket launcher' and 'rifle', but his friends sadly revealed to him that there was no rocket launcher. Conor and Libor quickly took him down, until the bell rung and their game ended. Personality and Traits Josh is a person that would likely settle a conflict fists to fists, or fists to nose (the 1st Film). He is known to be slightly jealous of Joshua, probably beccayse he forgives so esily (which amazes all the schoolboys), and he gets on well with others too. Allthough with a little push, he can back Joshua in anything! Josh is above average in intelligence, and arguably the smartest Schoolboy! Except sometimes his intelligence does not range into the field of sensibility. He is a little immature, but only a little, which gets the best of him sometimes (eg. stating he will fire a rocket launcher at Conor and Libor, in Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters). The Hunt for Jumper Head Do you think this is the evil Jumper Head? Jump on to The Hunt for Jumper Head page and help us track him down! Appearances Schoolboys (Film) 1st Appearance Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Schoolboys 5: Face Off